Bro, I Can't Sleep
by RandomRyu
Summary: Dave can't sleep, so he goes to his Brother. Feelings are brought up, and it gets interesting. Yaoi, Stridercest. Dave topping.


Dave let out a sigh as he rolled over in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He ran his fingers through his hair and blinked a few times, his shades resting on the table near the bed; revealing his red eyes. He usually slept with his shades off, and the only person that ever saw him like this was his brother.

'I can't sleep...' He thought to himself, glancing around in the darkness. He couldn't see anything, it was pitch black except for the moonlight that streamed into the open window; illuminating the room quite a bit. He sat up and stood, stretching. He walked out of his room slowly, making sure not to stub his toe on anything like he did the last time he walked through the house at night.

He made his way into Bro's room, opening the door slowly to prevent it from creaking loudly; tiptoeing in. "Bro," He whispered, poking Bro on the shoulder. "Bro, I can't sleep."

Bro suddenly flashed stepped behind Dave, picking him up without a word and sitting him down on his bed. Bro sat himself down beside his little brother, and wrapped an arm around him before finally speaking. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

Dave looked up at Bro and blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes and letting out a small yawn. "No, I just can't sleep. Too much on my mind I guess? I have no idea." He shrugged, glancing down at the floor. He tended to over-think on things, and because of that he would lose sleep. This was normal for him. Though, on occasions, he really would have nightmares.

Bro pulled Dave into his lap, hugging him close. "Do you want me to rock you to sleep?" He asked, staring down with his intensely orange eyes. He smiled a bit, hugging Dave a bit closer.

Dave stared into the other's eyes, clinging to him. His red eyes seemed to clash with Bro's intense orange ones. He was the only person that really saw Bro's eyes, the only person that got this privilege. That made him feel special, just a bit. He kept on staring into the other's eyes as he nibbled on his bottom lip, zoning out. He didn't realize that he was so quiet suddenly.

Bro blinked, brushing the hair out of Dave's face. "Are you okay little bro?" He asked, moving a bit to kiss his brother's forehead softly. "You know I love you, right?"

Dave seemed to snap out of whatever was going on with him, and his cheeks tinted a red color; he was blushing. "I-I'm fine." He let out a small laugh. "I know, and I love you too. I love you a lot." His blush only turned a darker shade of red as he said this, clinging to his brother. It seemed like it wanted to say something, but he was keeping it bottled up.

Bro kissed down Dave's forehead to his cheek, before nuzzling against him a bit. "I'd do anything for you... just remember that..." He lightly kissed Dave's jaw, eyes sliding closed.

"Anything at all?" Dave's eyes closed half way as Bro kissed his forehead and his cheek, and then his jaw. It felt so nice and it sent shivers up Dave's spine; only making him cling to his brother tighter.

Bro smiled softly, kissing down to Dave's neck "Anything, little bro." He lightly nipped his brother's ear, letting out a soft purr. "I love you... so much..."

Dave couldn't help it- he let out a soft moan; wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. He tilted his head to the side to allow Bro easier access to his neck. "I love you too...maybe more than I should..." He admitted, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the kisses.

"I know..." Bro purred out, kissing down to his neck and licking the soft skin. "You're so beautiful, Dave..." He smiled, kissing his brother's neck softly,

"Do you...ah...feel the same way?" Dave's breathing got heavier, panting slightly. The feeling of Bro's warm tongue on his neck and his lips against his skin made him shiver and his whole body heat up; getting an odd tingly feeling in response to all of these actions. "You're...you're really attractive, Bro..." He admitted, wanting to get that out for the longest time.

Bro slid his tonguee across his brother's neck, before gently sucking at the soft skin. "Mmm..." was the only response he gave, sliding a hand up Dave's shirt.

"Do..Do whatever you want to me, Bro..." Dave panted, letting out soft moans as Bro did all of this to him. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and he wanted clothes off. He wanted so much more than just this. This was an invitation for Bro, a very special one at that.

Bro pulled his mouth away to look Dave straight in the eye. He licked his lips, before smirking at him. "Really now?" He purred out. He didn't wait for an answer, instead he tugged off his brother's shirt. He then pushed the younger Strider down on the bed. He straddled Dave's hips as he started undressing himself - barely ever breaking eye contact with him

Dave was going to answer with a yes, but was cut off by Bro pulling off his shirt and pushing him down onto the bed. He didn't break eye contact with his brother the whole time as he did this, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his breathing. "Anything-anything you want." He watched as Bro began to undress himself, focusing all of his attention on the other.

Bro managed to pull off all of his clothes while still stradling Dave. He leaned down and kissed his brother hard, before moving to whisper in his ear. "How about I ride you? Hmm...?"

Dave returned the kiss, kissing back just as hard before hearing the other whisper in his ear. After a few moments he panted out," Ride...Ride me, Bro, please.." He wrapped his hands around Bro's shoulders, still locking eyes with the other through all of what was going on. He wanted to see Bro's expression while all of this was happening.

Bro bit his lip, smirking a bit as he kissed his brother once more, before shifting just enough to pull off Dave's pants and boxers. He shivered as he found himself kneeling in between his brother's legs. He gnawed on his bottom lip, reaching out to touch Dave's cock.

Dave groaned as Bro touched him, watching the other's pleasured expressions. "Mmn...there you go..." He moaned, running his hands up Bro's sides; running his fingertips against the other's skin gently, his nails grazing Bro's skin. His face was a beet red color by now. 'Is this a dream?' He thought to himself. 'I must be dreaming.'

Bro licked his lips as his half lidded eyes watched Dave carefully. He very lightly ran his tongue across the head of his brother's cock. He let out a soft purr as he twirled his tongue around the head, eyes sliding closed.

Dave's hand went up to tangle his fingers in Bro's hair, watching as his brother's tongue did it's work. "D-Damn..." He stared in awe, stunned by how attractive Bro could look while he was doing this to him. He gently pushed Bro's head down, urging him on to suck him off and make him feel amazing.

Bro let his head get pushed down on Dave's cock, sucking down all the way as he continued swirl his tongue around the head. "Mmn..." He started bobbing his head up and down slowly, letting out a soft moan.

Dave arched his back, letting out a loud moan. His breathing as heavy and could be heard as his grip on Bro's hair tightened a bit. His glanced down to watch the other as he did this, loving every moment of it. "Oh god, Bro..." He panted, biting his lip; shuddering.

Bro gave Dave's cock one long, hard suck as he slowly pulled his head off. He smirked, pumping a fist on Dave's member as he licked the tip. "You want this inside me? Hm? Do you want to feel my tight ass squeezing your cock?" He moved his head down and starting sucking on the younger Strider's sac, eyes sliding closed as he pumped his hand faster.

Dave couldn't hold back any of the lewd noises that escaped him as he watched and most definitely felt what Bro was doing to him. His tongue and hands were so warm, and the expression on his face only turned him on even more. When he spoke, it sent shivers up Dave's spine and made him gasp, and he begged. "O-Oh god, please...I want to feel your tight ass squeezing my cock-mmn- I want to go inside of you, please...!" His cheeks were as red as a tomato now, his eyes filled with lust and need as he begged his brother.

Bro smirked widely. "Mmn... fuck... I can't resist a face like that, can I?" He licked his lips, giving his brother's cock another quick lick before moving to stradle his hips. He bit his lip, still smirking as he watched his brother. "You ready?" He asked, purring out his words as he started rubbing his entrance against the tip of his brother's cock.

Dave watched as his brother positioned himself above his cock, and bit his lip. When Bro asked if he was ready, he nodded. "Mmn...I'm ready...please..." He panted in between soft moans his hands that were grabbing at the sheets went to rest on Bro's hips and trace along his sides with the tips of his fingers. Dave's back arched slightly when the other rubbed his entrance against the tip of his cock, being teased.

Bro squirmed a bit as he bit down on his lip harder, still smirking at his brother. He pushed himself down on the head of Dave's cock slowly, and threw his head back as it slowly started sliding his brother's cock inside of himself. He gasped softly, letting his head fall back down as he placed his hands on Dave's chest. "Fuck, little bro... you're... so big..."

Dave groaned as his brother went down on him slowly, feeling the other's tightness around him. "O-Oh god..you're really tight..." His chest rose and fell quickly; his breathing speeding up slightly from all that was going on- all of the sensations, expressions and even the noises Bro was making urging him on more and more. He rested his hands on Bro's hips and teasingly bucked his hips slightly, wanting to hear more of those delicious noises coming from his brother. "Mm..moan for me."

Bro gasped as he clawed a bit into Dave's chest. He was trying so very hard to keep his cool, but he was failing miserably. He panted heavily, shades skewed and started to fall off his face. "Sh...Shit." He slid himself up Dave's length halfway before pushing back down, gnawing on his lip as he let out a soft moan.

Dave smirked and let out a hiss as Bro clawed into his chest a bit; the pain mixing with the pleasure. He could see that Bro was trying to keep his cool but failing as he panted and his shades started to fall off of his face. "Come on," Dave was much more dominant now, more in control," I want to hear more. " He reached up to pull off Bro's shades and place them aside for later; revealing the other's orange eyes. "Louder." He dug his nails into Bro's hips a bit and pushed him down hard the next time he went down on him.

Bro let out a small cry of pleasure, and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He swallowed hard, biting down on his still gloved hand as he watched Dave with half closed eyes. He grinded against the cock inside of him, squirming it around and pushing it against the tight walls. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head, letting out a loud, pleased grunt.

Dave looked pleased with the sound that came from Bro when he was more forceful, and he wanted to hear even more. The smirk on his face appeared amused and pleasured; mischievous and in control. He bucked his hips even more and forced Bro down onto his cock even harder; not focusing on being the slightest bit gentle any more. "I want to hear you scream." Dave stared right into the other's eyes, the bright red clashing with his brother's bright orange color.

Bro covered his mouth with both hands, trying to cover up the whimpering moans that escaped him. His face was starting to turn red, and he clenched his eyes shut tightly. He shook his head, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. Small, pathetic sounds escaped him and could be heard even from behind his hands.

Dave could hear the whimpering moans and small sounds of pleasure from behind Bro's hands, and he wanted to hear them without the muffled sound, without anything in the way. "Come on," A certain look was in Dave's eyes, and he was thinking something up; thinking of a way to make the other scream. "I want to hear you scream, I want to hear you /beg/-" He looked right into Bro's eyes as he said this, demanding," I want to hear you moan my name." He dug his nails into Bro's back and going down, leaving slight scratches as he went.

Bro whimpered and started arching his back slowly. His hands started dropping down as he finally cried out loudly, body starting to shake. "Dave!" He quickly moved his hands to grip Dave's shoulders, letting out another whimper. Fuck that hurt... but he... fucking loved it...

"Mm, there we go..." Dave loved the view that he was getting of this brother like this; a moaning, panting mess as he called out Dave's name. Dave's hands traced up the new scratches before tracing them down again; grazing his nails gently over them. "Oh," He realized that Bro had responded to pain by crying out like that, and he teased the other,"Well, well, well...this feels good to you doesn't it? When I hurt you like this." He chose another spot to run his fingernails over on Bro's back, still bucking his hips as he fucked Bro hard; leaning forward to kiss at his brother's neck.

Bro cried out again, back arching against the scratches as he gripped tighter onto his brother's shoulder. "Sh...Shut up and keep fucking me!" He let out a whimper, eyes closed tightly. God damnit why did he have to be such a masochist? This wasn't supposed to turn out like this... Dave finding out every little sexual thing about him was the last thing he expected.

Dave let out a somewhat dark sounding chuckle as he didn't listen to him, just going on talking as he kept on pounding into his brother; beginning to move a bit slower to tease him. "I wonder what else you like, hm?" He didn't cease making little scratches here and there with his nails, wanting to pleasure his brother and make marks on him at the same time. "Mm..." Dave let out soft moans and gasps.

"N...None... of your business..." Bro tossed his head back as he let out a load moan, bucking his hips against his brother hard. "F...Fuck..." He gnawed on his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to whimper when Dave slowed his thrusting down. He leaned down and kissed his brother hard, trying to shut him up.

Dave kissed the other back roughly, their teeth clashing a few times; though Dave didn't care. His eyes were halfway open as he teased his brother, going even slower than before; painfully slow. He wanted to hear Bro beg and moan for it. He wanted to see him squirming and needy. One hand stayed on Bro's hip as his other free hand traced down from his chest to near the other's dick; grazing the tip f his finger along the base as he teased the other male even more.

Bro broke away from the kiss, orange eyes looking desperate and almost scared. "Dave... please..." His voice seemed to be unlike his own - it was quiet and need... almost choked. "Don't make me do it... please..."

Dave loved the look of his brother right now. Desperate and needy. This only made his smirk look more devilish. "Beg." It was one simple word, but the way Dave said it was not like himself. He practically growled out the word, whispering it into Bro's ear. "You want my cock? You want me to touch you, hm?" His finger traced even closer and he moved very slightly into his brother. "You're going to have to beg for it."

"Please..." Bro was nearly crying, squirming his hips against his brother. "Dave... I want it... I want your cock so bad..." He kissed his brother again, looking desperate and very ashamed. "Please... fuck me senseless..."

"Mmmn...there we go...now that wasn't that hard, was it?" Dave suddenly bucked his hips, pushing himself into Bro as hard as he could, wanting to hear him scream and moan. "Say my name." Dave demanded; one of his hands gripping Bro's side, his nails digging into the other's skin harder with each thrust, the other hand stroking Bro in time with the other movements. Dave couldn't hold back any noises of his anymore; letting out loud moans and gasps, watching the 'show' in front of him.

"Dave!" Bro cried out as soon Dave pushed into him, and started whimpering and moaning again. He moved his head to buy his face in his brother's neck, trying to hide his red, shamed face. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and his lip tremble. Fuck, this was embarrassing. But god it felt good...

Dave continued with what he was doing; giving Bro's neck a lick when he leaned in and buried his face in his neck. He then kissed the skin before kissing even harder. He was aiming to leave a hickey. He wanted to mark his brother in any way he could; hence the scratches and now this. "G-God damn..." Dave kept on kissing and nibbling gently on the other's neck as his nails dug into Bro's hip and kept on stroking him.

Bro cried out and shuddered, moving to bit down on Dave's shoulder as he moaned loudly. He moved his hips back against his brother and whimpered. "Dave..." He grunted, squirming his hips a bit.

Dave licked up Bro's neck to his ear, letting out a long, teasing moan when the other bit his shoulder; the pain mixing in well with the pleasure. "F-Fuck..." Dave shuddered, slowing down his actions yet again. "I'm interested to find out what else you're into..." He chuckled, running his thumb across the tip of Bro's length. "I know you're a masochist, that's for sure." Right after he said this he bit down on Bro's neck enough to leave a mark and draw a bit of blood.

God damn, all of this was driving Bro insane. Even though it was so humiliating and embarrassing, he was loving all of it. His face was burning red; letting out whimpers and moans of need. He felt heat begin to pool in his stomach, and he knew he was close. Any second now he could burst, it felt. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, though that didn't block out any of the noises or grunts coming from him. He didn't expect Dave to figure out that he was a masochist, but now that he knew he was embarrassed for sure. He knew that Dave was going to use this against him in the future. "G-God damn it…fuck, Dave…" He couldn't take it anymore, finally getting the feel of release—only to have Dave's hand tighten around the base of his cock.

A sick smirk spread across Dave's face. His eyes were full of lust and he let out a low chuckle as he rolled his hips as he still moved in and out of Bro; slow and teasing like he had before. The look in Dave's eyes scared Bro, he had to admit, but he got off on the fact that Dave was dominating him and hurting him; leaving marks all over him and scratching him. Scratches on his hip could be seen and hickeys were scattered all over Bro's shoulders and neck. Having being held back from cumming was torture, and he let out a whine.

"Dave, _please_," Bro begged, still feeling even more humiliated from begging even though he had to before. He paused for a moment, letting out another whine.

"Yes? Go on." Dave chuckled again, listening closely to his brother and how he begged. It was delicious, the noises coming out of him and how submissive he was being. Dave had no idea that it would end up like this, and he honestly love all the control he had. He could control if his brother came or not, how much pain he inflicted, how fast or slow he fucked him, it was great.

"P-Please, let me cum," Bro loved the humiliation. Even though tears began to roll down his cheeks and he was practically on the verge of sobbing, he loved all of it. No one knew of these fetishes of his until now, and it was his brother who found out. The way he found out was interesting, but Bro took in all the pleasure he was offered and gave all he could to his beloved brother. "I _need _it, _please,_" Bro let out a sob, still shifting his hips and moving up and down slightly. His hands fisted the bed sheets and his bright orange eyes looked straight into his brother's red ones.

"Mm…Good boy," Dave drank in the noises that came from Bro, his begging, the moaning, gasping, and even whining and sobbing. Call him sick, he loved it also; watching his brother become a moaning mess as he rode him, begging Dave to fuck him senseless and let him cum. It was perfect. Feeling as though he tortured the older boy enough, he loosened his hand on Bro's cock and stroked him; thrusting in and out of Bro again at a normal pace.

Bro let out a loud gasp and arched his back as he came, Dave doing the same inside of him after he pushed in as deep as he could go. Both called out each other's names; Dave spilling his seed deep inside of Bro while Bro's splashed onto Dave's stomach. Bro rode out his orgasm while Dave lazily rocked his hips slightly, out of breath. After a few moments Bro lifted himself off of Dave and went to lay next to him, wrapping his arms around his younger brother. He could feel Dave's cum inside of him; it was warm.

"Damn," Was all Dave said as he panted, averting his gaze over to Bro.

"Damn is right, little bro," Bro smirked and placed a kiss on Dave's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bro," Dave smiled and snuggled close to Bro as the other pulled the blankets over them so they could get comfortable. After a few moments, they both fell asleep holding each other, satisfied.


End file.
